Stranded- A Pewdiecry Fanfic
by zpou-san
Summary: Pewdiepie and Cry set off for Pewds' business meeting. As they enter the near-empty plane, they realize it gets bumpier and bumpier. After informing them to set on their seatbelts, pewdie gets suspicious. Pewds and cry crash on an island. Stranded on the island, Felix and cry never suspected they fall for eachother.. especially in a time like this.
1. Chapter 1 - Stranded

It was a normal day. At Least it started one. Felix Kjellberg was going on a trip to god knows where that for some reason had required him to pass the Bermuda Triangle. He was set to take a plane at 12:00.

Felix, or as we all know him, Pewds, had asked Marzia if she wanted to go, but Marzia declined his invitation.

"I'm sorry poods, i can't. My mom needs me back in italy." Her sweet voice piped. "She's moving and i'm the only one in the family who can help her.." Said Marzia in an apologetic voice.

Pewds invited Cry instead. His shaggy haired friend never let him down, and, as Felix suspected, accepted his invitation.

Soon enough, Cry and Felix loaded on the plane. Thunder boomed in the sky and Cry huddled next to Pewds. Soon Cry was asleep. Pewds, staring out the window of the near empty plane, didn't notice his Cry lay his head in his lap.

The plane began to get bumpier and bumpier until

_BANG!_

"Attention passengers, please buckle your seatbelts. we are experiencing a-"

_Crackle crackle.._

Pewds woke up cry and sat him up.

"Hey, sorry to wake you up.." He said, ruffling his own hair. "We need to buckle our seat belts."

"Okay-" Cry yawned and leaned against his own chair, buckling his seatbelt. Pewds shook his head, looking out the window once more.

_By now, surely we are near the Bermuda triangle, so we must be about a few hours away from landing- so why do i see just water for miles?_ All these questions swirled in Pewdie's mind. Come to think of it, they should have _landed_ by now.

An hour passed. The plane got more bumpy with every minute that flew by.

Felix awoke with a start as thunder roared. He felt uneasy. He looked at Cry who was also wide awake. Cry glanced at pewds, offering him a smile. Pewds smiled in return.

Pewds pulled his camera out and showed it to Cry. "Vlog?" asked pewds.

"Sure." Replied cry.

Pewds took no time or hesitation to begin the vlog. he turned on the camera with enthusiasm and pointed it at cry and himself.

"H-Hows it goin' BROS?!" Asked pewds to the camera. "Here with Cry on our way to the Meeting in Puerto Rico! Say hi Cry!"

"Hi cry." Said cry, waving to the camera.

Suddenly they heard the booming again. Pewds looked out the window in fear. He always had a sort of fear of flight and the whole planes thing. He turned off the camera. They were shaking uncontrollably as the plane tilted down.

"Shit.." Said cry. The plane tilted downwards more and they gained speed. the rudders shook the plane until they clutched their seats. "Shit! _SHIT!"_ Pewds said.

Both Pewds and Cry's heads were whipped backwards and they both looked at each other. An escape door flew open. Yellow air bags dropped from the ceiling. luggage flew from one side to the next. The 'seat belts on' sign blinked.

Screaming could be heard from the near back of the plane followed by dead silence as the plane crashed into an island.

Cry awoke, head throbbing. He looked around himself, feeling an uncomfortable ache on his back and neck. _Where am i?_ he wondered. _How did i get here?_

But then he remembered. He remembered the dread. The falling. He remembered the screaming passengers and flying luggage. Worst of all, he remembered the horrible snap that came from his leg as he flew from his seatbelt. He looked to the floor. Felix's camera was on the floor. Cry picked it up and held it close. He looked up gravely.

Cry's heart dropped. _Felix. Wheres Felix?_ Panicked Cry. He reached down to unbuckle himself from the seat. Felix wasn't in his seat. Where was he? Where could he be-

Cry looked at the walls and cupped his mouth to keep in a shriek. Blood. Blood all over the walls- The passengers were all gone. Scratches were, too, on the walls. He hoped to god none of the blood was Pewdie's.

He walked out the exit door. Wires hung all around the plane. The pilot was gone. Missing.

More blood was in the sand. Cry looked along the beach, limping. A pain was throbbing and growing in his leg. He groaned in pain. Walking slowly along the beaches edge, he saw an outline of a person who sat in the sand.

"F- Felix?" Stuttered Cry. "_FELIX!_"

The figure turned to Cry and jumped up. It began running towards him. It was Felix. Cry's beloved friend ran quicker and quicker towards Cry, tackle hugging him.

"The plane crashed- Everyones gone or.." Cry swallowed. "Or dead.."

Pewds sat up next to cry. "I.. I know, cry.." He said silently. "I thought you were.. I thought you would never wake up.." Pewdie said, looking out towards the ocean. "Damnit, i thought i was _alone!_"

"Pewds-?" Cry asked. His friend seemed bothered. "How long was i-?"

"Too long, Cry… Too long.." Pewds gulped. A lump was forming in his throat. He hugged Cry again.

"Oh Cry! I was so scared i'd lost you i didn't know if you would ever wake up- i just kept looking back at the plane and i-" Pewds backed up and buried his head in his knees.

Cry was taken aback by the slightest hint of sadness that lied in his friends eyes. His strong friend- His _best friend_\- so weak.. So much pain in his voice.

"You were asleep for a few hours.." Sniffled Pewds. "We need to get help.. The radio in the plane didn't work- Our phones are dead. All of the luggage was missing.."

"Wow… You really know what you're doing.." Inferred Cry

"I'm a gamer, cry." Said pewds, wiping the remaining tears from his eye and sniffling again. "I 'survive' a lot.."

"Right." Replied cry. Cry snuggled up next to pewds, the warm sand covering his shoes and pants. "Sorry I scared you." Said Cry.

"Wasn't your fault.." Said Pewds. "You didn't make the plane crash."

Cry smiled at pewdie.

"At least this survived." Said cry, removing his hand from pewdie's camera. Pewds smiled and laughed.

"You found it, Cry!" Pewds said, smiling. The sun was setting quickly and the horizon was bright orange.

"Crap- it'll be cold tonight, won't it.." Said Cry.

"Yeah? so?" replied Pewds.

"Don't we.. you know.. need a fire or something? to keep warm?"

"Ah, shit, you're right!" Pewdie exclaimed. Stars began to appear in the sky. The sliver of the moon showed itself and darkness overthrew the sky. Cry facepalmed. He huddled close to the warm sand and buried his face in his knees. _we're screwed._ He thought to himself. _So screwed.._


	2. Chapter 2 - Coconut

**LOVE ME.**

**No, not really.**

**Hey guys, zpou-san here to say thanks for reading and all your support. Please review, leave a comment, favorite, and fallow to be sure to get the latest chapter of "Stranded- A Pewdiecry Fanfic".**

**This chapter gets into the whole 'pewdiecry' thing.**

**ENJOY!**

Pewds awoke to the sound of his stomach rumbling. It had been a while since his last meal, Felix decided, so he sat up with a chill and looked in to the palm woods forest. Surely there was food there.

Felix rubbed his hands together as he stared up a palm tree. Coconuts are in season year-round, he knew, so, he set himself upon the activity of breakfast. he looked back at the beach and found himself longing for a warm bed.

There, plunked in the middle of the sandy beach, was Cry. Cry. Cry who was huddled up and shivering. Cry who was sound asleep, despite his stomach's efforts to wake him. _How does he do it?_ Wondered Pewds. _How is he so.. so.. so _calm _in this situation?_ Pewds found himself marveling at Cry's slender shape. He smiled to himself quietly..

Pewds gulped. _what am i thinking? Cry's straight, I'm definitely straight! i've got marzia, anyways. Besides, Cry would never think of me like that.._

Pewds picked up a rock. He turned back to the palm tree and chucked the rock up as far as possible. He _was _aiming for a coconut, but he aimed too high and instead of hitting the tree, it flew into the blue sky.

Pewds sighed. He was never really good at throwing anything..

In the corner of his eye, Felix noticed Cry sit up and yawn. Pewds laughed. Cry got up groggily and walked to Pewds.

"Hey Felix-" Cry yawned again. "What are you doing up?"

"My stomach woke me. I'm starving, tired, and hungry.. How are you?" Asked Pewds.

Cry blushed. "Oh.. Well i'm with you- the big game expert i mean, it makes me feel safe.. wait i didn't mean it like that- i meant-"

Pewds laughed again. "Hey. Help me get down a coconut?" He asked. Cry blushed again, shaking his head. _Cry is so weird.._ Thought Felix happily.

"Sure." Said Cry, copying Pewds and picking up a rock. They both threw one, laughing as both simultaneously missed. After about ten tries, Cry finally managed to hit a coconut. Following Cry's hit, the coconut fell.

"VICTORY!" Yelled Pewds into the sky. "Grab it before it runs, Cry!" He said, pointing.

"Sure thing, Pewds!" Said cry, diving for the coconut. He picked it up and tossed it to Pewds. He laughed as Pewds lit up with joy.

"Dayum girl you a fine coconut." Said pewds. "TO THE FIRE!"

"We don't have one." Said Cry.

"We'll make one."

"But you can't cook a coconut.."

"STOP CRUSHING MY DREAMS, SENPAI!" Screeched pewds in his anime girl voice, making Cry laugh even more hysterically. Pewds and cry looked into eachothers eyes, each sparkling.

Cry looked away. He began walking to the beach, looking back at Pewds.

"I'm gonna see if there are any crabs or fish or something.." Said Cry in a slightly happy tone.

_Who killed _his _puppy?_ Wondered Pewds, shrugging it off. He walked into the palm forest picking up all stray sticks or driftwood. He reached into his pocket to find a stick of gum, a note from Marzia made of scratch paper, and his lighter that Marzia made for him in a DIY video.

Pewds, two armfuls of wood, Headed back to the small burrow that Cry was sleeping in. He knelt down, placing the wood, paper, and lighter down on the ground, and wiped around Cry's burrow. He took the wood and stacked it around in a campfire way. Placing the paper inside of the wood, Pewds lit it on fire.

Soon, a steady fire blew hot. _Why are we in this mess?_ Wondered Pewds in despair. _Marzia is probably worried sick that i haven't called.._

Cry returned with a large crab. "All i could find," Said cry. "Its not much, but at least this time we have breakfast.."

Pewds groaned in return.

"Cry…?" Said pewds silently, staring at the floor.

"Yeah, Felix?" Cry replied. "What is it?"

"Why are we in this mess.. Where are the other passengers?" He asked helplessly.

Cry shook his head, sadness slowly filling his eyes. "I… I don't know, Pewds.. Someone will find us. I _know _they will.."

"How? How do you know?" Asked Pewds.

"I don't." Replied cry.

"Wh- then how can you say something like that?"

"Are we dead?"

"No-"

"Then theres hope…" Said Cry. Suddenly Pewds understood. _Cry has family, too. He has many subscribers who depend on him for joy each day- he isn't calm.. he's faithful.._

"Come on, Pewds, lets eat."

"Sure."

After eating the toasted crab that was slightly burnt, Cry and pewds grabbed a few fallen trees and hauled them to their beach. Using various pieces of Driftwood and large slabs of metal from the broken plane, Pewds and Cry began making a shelter.

"It keeps falling!" Said pewds, angered with the rouge wood shelter. He crossed his arms and sighed.

"Then we try harder. Come on, Pewds, put your back into it!" Said Cry.

"I _already_ put my back into it. My back is gone now, thanks to this fuckin' shit!" Said Felix.

"You're so cute when you're stressed…" Murmured Cry.

"what?"

"Nothing. I said nothing." Replied cry, fumbling his words.

Pewds Rubbed up against Cry, huddling for warmth under the stars. Wood covered his view of most of the stars, but he didn't care. He was, for the first time in a while, slightly satisfied with himself. He began to close his eyes..

Suddenly Cry flipped over. His arm slipped over pewds. Felix blushed, not daring to move or breath as Cry drew closer. Cry's breath was warm on Pewds' neck. Felix breathed out slowly as Cry's embrace was washed over him.

Cry was smiling now. _Is he awake?_ Pewds thought. Pewds leaned in closer to Cry. _Just this once.. Just once.. _ Thought pewds as he lay his head closer and closer to Cry's. Their eyes leveled, Pewds finally closed his eyes. He was warm now. Warm weather from Cry or his heavily beating heart, Pewds didn't know, but warm nonetheless.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Solar Charge

**Okay, guys, so quick summary so far:**

**Pewds and Cry get in a plane crash. Pewds is pretty messed up about it and Cry buries his feelings. Pewds is getting more and more close with Cry and Cry is clearly sexualy confused about pewds. After Cry fell asleep, he throws his hand over pewds and basicly they were spooning. Pewds falls asleep claiming that he would only do it 'this time' or 'just this once'**. **Now, here we are.**

**Fair warning, this chapter may or may not be pretty gay.. just saying- i mean- unless you're into that kind of stuff.. Also, Pewdiecry is a gay ship... ANYWAYS - READ ON!**

Cry slowly opened his eyes. He felt someone warm under his hand.. _Pewds..?_ Thought cry. Quickly, Cry came under the realization that Pewds and him were in a full embrace. Cry couldn't help his face reddening. What the heck happened while he was asleep?

Cry carefully lifted his arm from Pewds. A groan of protest slipped pewdie mouth as the warmth left him. They had fallen asleep near the fire. Their actual shelter was still under construction. Cry turned to the ocean. He half expected there to be people or something- the place was so beautiful. He was surprised no one had marked this on the.. who knows, maybe it was on the map..

The sun beat down on his head. Cry wiped his brow, Furiously blinking at the bright blue day. Not a single cloud swam in the sky.

Cry took off his shirt and pants leaving only his underwear. He began walking towards the water. He dipped one toe in. The water was warm.. Luke warm. As Cry reluctantly entered the water, he began to wade.. Than float. He felt relaxation take his body.. Cry swam to the shallowest part of the water and lied down. He felt the sun smiling on him and began to close his eyes..

Cry felt something beside him.. Warm breath.. He opened his eyes. Looking to his left, Cry peered into the blue-green eyes of an apparently awake swede he knew.

"Hey cry.." Whispered Pewds. "Just go back to sleep, i won't bother you.."

Cry widened his eyes and sat up looking down. He was still only wearing his underwear! He gulped, wading back into the deeper pool of water.

"B-but Pewds-!" Cry yelped.

"Yeah?" Pewds asked, reacting calm as he tanned.

".. I'm _half naked_."

"So am I."

Cry swallowed harder, still refusing to show his abs and soft legs. He looked over to Pewds, this time noting his white underwear and perfectly toned skin.. Cry slowly went back to his spot, glancing at Pewds shyly. _Did he follow me out here?_ Cry thought to himself. Pewds was smiling. Cry shook his head. _There goes that contagious smile of his.._ Said Cry, a smile creeping onto his own face.

About a half an hour passed before Cry decided to get up. Pewds had fallen asleep in the sun.

"Felix, you're going to get sunburn.." Said Cry to the sleeping Pewds. Pewds didn't wake. He was a heavy sleeper.

Cry crept quietly into the water, splashing some onto Pewds' face. Pewdie's eyes flashed open, his long eyelashes fluttered.

"Wha- ? Cry?!" Protester Pewds. Cry Laughed and drug Pewds across the warm sand and into the water.

"Wake up, sleepy head! The sun is shining- maybe something good will come of today. We need to get to work-" Cry stopped, interrupted by a rogue splash of water landing on his face.

"_**PAYBACK!**_" Screamed Pewds, Swimming away in panic. Felix laughed as he swam, stumbling when he reached the shore. Cry followed the swede. He was still a bit embarrassed to show his almost naked body to his friend, but reluctantly, Cry followed pewds.

Cry and pewds walked back to their cloths. After setting their clothes on, though pewds refused to set on his shirt, they began the walk to the shelter they had been attempting to build.

"So.. Marzia must be worried about you," Said Cry, trying to converse.

"No," Said Pewds. "She's with her mom in italy, helping her move.. She hardly notices my absence when i'm gone anyways. It'll take her about until the time i was due back for her to notice me being gone.." Said Pewds. Cry was surprised. _Pewds has never been so negative about Marzia before.. Maybe they had a fight? No.. They never fight... _ Cry looked away from pewds.

When they reached their in-progress shelter, Cry began to lean the wood against the tree.

"Hey,, cry?" Pewds stuttered, twiddling his thumbs.

"Yes Felix?" Cry asked, leaning more wood on top to make the small shelter stable.

"I just wanted to let you know.. i- er- I'm glad it was you.. What i mean to say is- Well.." Felix began to fumble his words. Cry Stopped working to face pewds.

"Cry.. I'm glad that the person i'm stuck on this island was you.. If it were anyone else, i don't know how i would cope.." Pewds finally got out the words. Cry smiled, turning back to his work and looking at his sand covered hands.

"I.. I feel the same way, Felix.." Said Cry. Behind Cry, Felix blushed. He smiled and began to stare off into space. Cry looked back at Felix. Felix Snapped out of his day dreaming, his face growing more red by the minute.

"Er- Cry? I lov- .. I need to piss i mean. Really bad. So im gonna go to the bathroom now." Pewds said, stuttering a lot and tripping over his own words. Pewds ran off. Cry shook his head.. _Funny, though.. It almost sounded like a love confession.._ Thought Cry. Cry caught himself almost wishing it were a love confession..

The shelter was glorious. On each side there was smooth driftwood. Nails held together the metal roof. Wires tied the lose ends up. It was leaned up against a rock and held together with its own will to survive. Cry and pewds stood back to marvel at their work.

Cry and Pewds stood so close, they could nearly hear each other thinking. Cry smiled.

"C'mon, Pewds! Lets go inside," Cry said with joy. He tugged on Pewdie's arm, willing him forward.

Inside, the ceiling looked firm. Two seats from the plane were placed inside for furniture. The inside was hollowed out to the point where they both could stand. Beer, soda, and wine all sat in a corner along with hundreds of peanuts and pretzels all from the crashed plane. Pewds quivered with excitement. Cry smiled. He laughed

"What?" Pewds asked Cry. "Nothing," Cry replied, still laughing under his breath.

"C'mon, tell me!"

"If we now own this.. Glorious house, does that make me the wife, or you?" laughed Cry. Pewds joined in on the laughter. "It's a serious question, Pewds! Who's the wife?"

"First of all, that's sexist, second of all, why can't we be a gay couple?" Both Cry and Felix burst out in laughter. They argued over things like who would be on top and. who would cheat on who and with who. Pewds and Cry laughed until they cried. They collapsed on the plane seats. Again, Pewds and Cry stared into each other's eyes.

Pewds walked over to the make-shift bed that was created from curtains, leftover blankets from luggage and packed with seat stuffing. He lied down groaned.

"My back hurts so bad right now.." He laughed. "I don't think i've ever put so much manual pushing into something.. I do spent all day on the internet, after all.."

Suddenly, pewdie's face lit up with joy.

"One sec." he said to cry.

He ran out the door towards the fire pit. Cry stood confused.

"W-wait! Pewds..!" yelped Cry in confusion. After a while, Pewds returned with his camera, panting. He smirked at cry.

"Solar batteries.. I've been charging it for a while now. It should be charged up.. Cry.. Wanna vlog?"


	4. Chapter 4: Stab Wound

**ALRIGHT, so Pewds and Cry, stranded on some island, no sign of being saved. Pewdie's camera is in tact and solar charged so he can now record what's happening to Cry and himself, right?**

**But here's something everyone forgot about by now or was yelling at their screen about.. What happened to the passengers? What were the scratch marks? When will Pewds and Cry investigate?**

**Well, here goes the chapter of mystery.**

Pewds ran his fingers over the scraped metal. He shook his head, looking at Cry helplessly. The blood had dried over the walls.

"... Pewds, what did this?" Cry said, his voice a whisper. Pewds looked out the door once again, stepping outside to the welcoming warmth once again. His hands were cold. Cry soon followed pewds out.

"Pewds, we have to find them. What will we tell the people who come to save us? That we were the only survivors? The bodies all went missing? The luggage was gone as well?" Cry said, a hint of anger in his voice. Pewds felt Cry's cold stare on him.

"Cry.. I- I want to find them, i do but-"

"Then lets go." Said Cry. "We need to find them. We _have _to. Pewds, you and I are the heroes of the story now. We go save them and then ourselves. They probably have our luggage with them, wherever they are. One of them is bound to have a working phone!..." Cry said to Pewds. His voice softened.

"We can be happy again at a warm home. You will see Marzia again and-"

"_Cry, this isn't a game!"_ Felix spat. He sniffled. "We can't just go.. _Risking_ our _lives_ for people who are probably _DEAD!_"

Cry took a step back, surprised with his happy friends vicious tone. He opened his mouth as to sooth his friend but instead turned in another dirrection.

"Cry.. I'm sorry, i didn't mean it like-"

"No. You want to stay and suffer, fine! I'm going to find the rest of them. I'll do it alone! _I don't need help.."_ Cry sniffled, running off into the forest. Pewdie's mouth gaped.

"Wait- Cry, _WAIT!"_ Screamed Pewds. It was too late. Pewds was alone. He took a step forward. _Don't leave me.. Don't leave me alone here.._

Mazia lifted the last box into the car.

"Whew. Last one, Mom!" She proclaimed, shutting the moving van. Her mom yelled something in return that Marzia didn't quite hear. Her phone buzzed, a cute Japanese ringtone filled the air around her.

Marzia picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Marzia?'

"Hey, you're Felix's girlfriend, right?"

"Yeah? Does Pewds need me?"

"No, actually- Well.. You see, the gas tank in his plane wasn't filled all the way- rust covered the wheels, the connection was lost.. Mrs. Marzia, im afraid that Felix and his companion were both lost in a crash.. The plane hasn't been found yet."

"Pewds?! Is he okay? Why haven't you found him? Was there no _search party?"_ Marzia held back tears. _My dear Felix.. I hope you are okay.._

Felix hopelessly stared at the sandy floor, gritting his teeth. Pewds stood up. The forest was dangerous, Pewds knew, but his _friend_ was in it. _His best friend._ He had to go after him. It was growing dark and Pewds wanted to keep his friend safe.

Pewds ran after Cry, trying his best to stay calm. He reached in his pocket to pull out his camera and began to record.

"...Hey, Bros, Marzia, or whoever happens to be watching this- this is Pewdiepie.. This is my fifth day on this island," Pewds stepped over a log, grunting as he did so.

"The passengers and pilot are missing.. Me and Cry just got in an argument over whether to go or not- Cry ran off. I'm going to find him." Pewds kept walking, dodging crooked branches that edged out every which way.

"I really hope he's okay.. I didn't want to go because i didn't want my only friend sucked into.. God knows what he's doing.. What were you thinking, Cry.. What were you thinking…"

A scream was heard in the distance, far too feminine to be Cry's, but a scream nonetheless. Pewds, camera still rolling, ran off to the sight where the scream seemed to come from. He picked up his pace once the clearing was visible.

To his left was cry, a bleeding woman in his arms. He ran over to cry. Felix fell to his knees. Cry didn't take his gaze from the woman.

"Cry- _Cry?! What the hell?"_ Pewd gasped breathlessly.

"No.. No, no, _no, no, NO!_" Felix yelled in panic. Cry had a bloody shard of glass in his hands. The woman seemed to gasp for breath. She clung to life.

"Cry..? Cry.. Cry why are you holding that?" Panicked pewds. Cry looked up from the dying woman he held, grief and regret on his face.

"Pewds, i-"

"Cry, _tell me you didn't do this!" _Pewds screamed at cry. The woman groaned. Cry didn't answer. Horror crept into Pewdie's eyes. He took off his jacket and pressed it on the woman's wound. She screamed in pain.

"Shhh… I know. You're here with me, see? Look at me. Look at me. Everythings fine." Pewds soothed. Cry lifted the woman, careful not to remove the makeshift bandage. the woman groaned and breathed heavily. After a panicked run back to their camp, Pewds and Cry set the woman down. Cry hadn't said a thing and the only noises between Felix's soothing and the woman's pain had broken the silence.

Pewds tended to the woman's wounds, but the woman had already gone into a coma of some sort. Her pulse was still their.

Felix stared at the woman. _She looks familiar… Do i.. Know her?_ Pewds thought quietly about the subject. Must just be his imagination.

Pewds looked out the door and saw cry sitting down in the sand, knees tucked in and staring off into the distance. Pewds felt a twinge of sympathy for cry. He knew that pose. The thinking pose. The alone pose. The depressed pose.. What had Cry done?

Pewds walked over to cry. He sat next to him so close that an ant couldn't travel between the two balled up men. Pewds looked over to Cry, watching Cry's every movement.

"...I didn't do shit, okay?" Cry whimpered.

"I had no idea she would do it.." Said cry. ".. I had been so glad i found a survivor. I couldn't move, it'd startle her.. But.. But something was off.. She had the glass in her hands, tears in her eyes- She stood up and swung it towards her and-" Cry cupped his hands over his mouth. Tears flowed down his face and into the sand.

"I should have _run_ to her. I could've _saved her.. _ I ran over to her and took the glass from her hands.. The only word i managed where 'why'.. She looked at me. She had _fear in her eyes!_ She looked at me like i had _killed_ her, Felix.. And i had.. Hell.. If i had went to her sooner she wouldn't have felt so _alone!"_

Felix understood, now. His friend had found one of the survivors. They probably lost someone close to them. Pewdie felt his eyes grow foggy. He blinked the tears out of his eyes, a lump in his throat.

"... God.. God damnit Cry…" Pewds managed to squeeze out, his voice like a childs. He leaned over and hugged his friend.

"_Never leave again without me, okay?"_ Pewds pleaded, a small tear releasing itself from the blue prison of Felix's eyes. Cry smiled slightly and smiled.

The woman was laid on a makeshift bed and a blanket was thrown over her. She looked as if she were asleep, Felix's plaid jacket tied around the stab wound in her chest. A steady breathing cycle was established with the woman. Pewds smiled. It looked like they had a new member to their group. They just needed her name.

Cry and Pewds fell into another embrace that night. Cry was wide awake when pewds tossed himself to the side and hugged Cry. Pewds didn't wake. He wouldn't remember it the next morning. He never did. He never will.


End file.
